


Perfection

by romaneedsatoma



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex and Nudity, anyways this is really gay, i just want people to show ridge as a nice guy for once tbh, just some short little things i wrote up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romaneedsatoma/pseuds/romaneedsatoma
Summary: Parv and Ridge both find each other to be the epitome of perfection. No one is around to point out the obvious lie in these facts.





	1. Parvis

**Author's Note:**

> These are also posted separately on my tumblr, since they're too short to go alone. But I figured since I wrote both, and they're pretty much the only Yogscast writing I've done recently that I can post anywhere, I'd put them together and stick them here too.
> 
> Note: I should say that I, in no way, support the YouTuber Ridge. However, I find his character fascinating to play around with.

Parv was a certain sort of perfect. His soft skin, infectious smile, honest to goodness doe eyes which managed to look sweet even when he was saying or performing the filthiest sin Ridge had ever experienced. It was an experience to know him in general, let alone to be with him nearly as intimately as Ridge had.

It was still fairly early in the morning, and Ridge knew Parv slept like a rock if you shoved him around enough in bed that night, so he knew he wouldn’t wake the man by running a light finger over his body admiringly. He paused when he found a bruise at his hip, sighing. Clumsy as always. Skipping over what could only have been Parv running into a table for the millionth time, he continued tracing up his body.

It was possible Ridge left the bruise, but he didn’t like the idea of him being able to harm something so pristine and perfect. Parv was something that he didn’t want to break, something that was rare the days. He stopped when he found a hickey on Parv’s neck, frowning slightly. That was something he couldn’t deny was his cause. A dark purple splotch on an otherwise blank canvas.

Parv shifted when Ridge traced the hickey, lost in thought, and the frown that had grown on Ridge’s face softened into a smile, moving closer and kissing him lightly. Parv grumbled, opening his dusky red eyes for a moment before rolling away and burying his face into one of Ridge’s pillows.

“Morning, handsome,” Ridge purred and Parv grumbled louder, the noise muffled by the pillow. “Don’t choke yourself on the pillow. Though you’d probably like that.”

Parv huffed and let the pillow fall from his face, rolling onto his back and looking at Ridge with an annoyed expression. Ridge chuckled and got up, stretching, and sighed when Parv took the chance to roll into the warm spot he was just in.

“I just wanna sleep some more,” Parv mumbled, curling up, and Ridge tsked even as he pulled up the covers and tucked them around him for him. “Thanks.”

“Of course. Get some beauty sleep.” Ridge laughed, and Parv scoffed, already dozing off by the slur of his words.

“Like I need it. I’m already the most beautiful thing on this planet.”

“That you are,” Ridge agreed as he turned away, too soft for Parv to hear. “That you are.”


	2. Ridgedog

It’s only when Parv is on his knees with Ridge’s cock in his mouth that he starts to think he’s a bit in over his head.

Well, that was a lie. It was the next morning when it dawned on him, while sitting at Ridge’s table and watching him rant on about something that Parv stopped caring about ten minutes ago. He was entranced with the way Ridge was talking, all hands and sunlight glinting in his curls and passion in his eyes.

Parv took a sip of the water Ridge had given him at some point, managing to not crinkle his nose at the taste it left in his mouth after not brushing his teeth that night. Ridge gave him a look which Parv took to mean he was looking for a response, and quickly nodded, gesturing at his water to indicate the lack of words.

Ridge sighed but continued, and Parv tried to pay attention now, he really did. But when he had no idea what ‘it’ and 'they’ were, or what magic he was working with now, and Ridge’s words kept revealing the smallest gap in his front teeth, he got lost in his thoughts again, staring at him like one might stare at the moon on a clear night.

Eventually, he realized that Ridge had stopped talking and flushed, ducking his head when he noticed the smirk. How he didn’t notice that while staring at the gap in teeth, he wasn’t sure, but Ridge always had a way of distracting him. Whether it was when he was messing around with Strife, or just quietly sitting with him after a long day, he always got caught up just staring at him.

Somehow, he didn’t quite connect this to the feeling of infatuation until Ridge’s smirk reminded him of the one he wore last night. Parv tugged at his collar, unused to the feeling of being flustered, and Ridge laughed, shaking his head.

“Knew you weren’t listening.”


End file.
